That One Snowy Day Elsword FanFic
by Missxtakes
Summary: Eve a young teenage Nasod finds her true love, after already meeting him once. Will they stay together or will they be kept apart like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet? Read more to find out!


That One Snowy Day

Eve's Point of View:

Those words he said to me are still glued in my head. But after that one day he never talked to me again. But for some reasons, things started to change. And it all happened to be on that one cold, snowy day.

I was walking to school on a wintery, cold, and snowy morning. I was also in a rush for school, so I had forgotten my gloves and scarf at home. So I just had to deal with it and move on. Since it was so cold I had decided just to stick my hands in my coat pockets and pull my coat collars up.

The snow got deeper as I walk, so I couldn't see where I was walking. I then trip over something under the pile of snow. I fell and had sunken into the snow. I try to get up but I was stuck and my hands were cold, so cold that I thought I got frost bites. Suddenly a dark shadow seemed to approach to me.

"Hey need help there?" A deep low voice had asked me.

"Who is that?" I asked in my head while squirming to get up.

I didn't answer, but was still trying to get up.

"Um who's there?" I asked again kind of in a panic.

"I'm Raven." He said so calmly.

"Oh hi." I said so embarrassed.

As the name Raven enters my head I started getting little memories and weird feelings. "Have I heard of this name before?" I asked myself in my head.

Then suddenly I felt someone grabbing my arm snapping me out of my daze and next thing you know I can see part of the world again. And it was Raven who had swooped me off the ground and then started holding me bridal style.

"Boy, you are like a popsicle." He said chuckling a bit.

I was just so embarrassed I just shoved my face in my coat. And then memories started flooding back in. Where did I get this feeling before? I had thought. Since it was so comfortable, I kind of just close my eyes.

Moments Later…

I've must've fallen asleep or something because I was lying down, and when I opened my eyes I seem to be in the nurse's office or something. I then remember that I had an audition to go too, for the school's spring play. I got up right away, put on my snowy boots, grabbed my bag and dashed out and into the halls.

"Wait!" I yelled as I enter the auditorium. No one was in there. I got scared for a little bit, so I ran to the audition lists. I ran my figure down the list. Then I stopped at my name.

Eve – 10:45

I looked at the clock and it was only 10. I guess I had time then. Well I better get back to the nurse's office, and tell her why I ran out so fast. When I got back, I saw Raven talking to the school nurse. So I just walked back a little and well started eavesdropping.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Raven said patiently

"Yes sir?" She said looking up from her computer.

"I'm here to see if a girl is here." Raven said

"Ok but I don't recall anyone here." She said.

"Are you sure, because I had dropped her off here this morning?" Raven said while seeming kind of worry.

Does he care about me? I thought kind of blushing.

"What's her name I'll call her down here." The nurse said picking of the telephone.

"Her name is Eve." Raven said starting to calm down.

"Eve, Eve please come to the nurse's office please. Eve, Eve please come to the nurse's office please." The nurse said into the telephone.

"Ok well just have a seat and you can wait for her." The nurse said.

"Ok thank you." Raven replied.

Then a girl with long black hair started walking in the nurse's office.

"Excuse me young lady are you Eve?" The nurse had asked.

"Oh no I'm your new nurse's aid. My name is Ara Haan." Ara had said with a friendly grin.

"Ok well here is your first couple of errands. You can go ahead and go in the back over there. There's a little office." The nurse had told her.

"Ok." Ara said as she walked away.

I really didn't want to walk in there. What happen if he hugs me and start to act like we are dating? When I saw Raven fixing to stand up. I started walking away then I turned a corner and stop. I then heard Raven talking.

"I guess she's not coming." Raven said kind of sounding sad.

"Yeah sorry I hope you find her." The nurse had said with a friendly grin.

*sigh* "Yeah me too." Raven said as he left.

"Wait!" Ara said as she was chasing him.

"I think this is yours." Ara said as she hands him something.

"Thanks." He said smiling and walked off.

I could see Ara kind of blushing. Maybe she likes him too. Oh well I guess. Then I started thinking what did she give him? Well since I was the only one in there earlier, could've been something of mine? I then started looking around checking my pockets and stuff. Then I realize it has to be tiny, the first thing at look at is my bag. No! I thought. The charm it fell off! I totally panic. I can't believe he has my nasod phoru charm.

When I turn the corner I saw him walking this way. I kind of panic so I had ran across the hall and into the auditorium. Wow its been at least 30 minutes. I only have 15 minutes so, I have to get warmed up for my audition. When I got backstage, I reach in my bag hoping my script was in here. As I grabbed it I saw Raven walking in the east auditorium doors. The stage is on the north side of the auditorium and I came in the west doors.

He then sat down in one of the auditorium seats. Does he know I'm going to audition in like 10 minutes? Maybe that's why he's here.

"Raven!" A girl said with a cheerful voice.

I had turn around to see who said that and it was a girl with long greenish blonde hair hugging Raven. I couldn't tell if they were dating or not. I was wondering if she was here to audition too, I couldn't tell because she was in the cheerleading uniform.

"Ok everyone our first audition is going to be Eve." Ms. Lucy the drama teacher said.

Oh no it's my turn to audition. I wonder what Raven's going to think about my acting. I then just took a deep breath and walked out to the spotlight.

"Oh Eve my dear, you look certainly lovely today." Ms. Lucy said with a big smile.

"Um thanks." I said blushing while smiling back.

"Ok whenever you're ready hon." Ms. Lucy said while looking at me.

Once again I took a deep breath and as I looked up I saw Raven. He was staring right at me. My face got hot and I turned red.

"Hi I'm Eve and I'm auditioning for Juliet." I said kinda choking on my sentence.

"Ok I have that down." Ms. Lucy said.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I bow and as I did I heard people clapping. I wonder if Raven is clapping. I then stood back up and said thank you for listening. As I did that I saw Rena a little unhappy. After Ms. Lucy finishes writing down stuff she looked up and smiled so I just walked off the stage. As I walked backstage I ran into Raven.

"Owe." I said as I fell down on the stage floor.

"Oh hey! Sorry about that." Raven said as he helped me up.

"You're fine." I said as I walked over to my bag.

"Wait!" Raven said walking to me.

"Yes?" I replied

He started walking towards me then I started walking back until my back hits a wall. He then trapped me between his arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said looking kind of sad.

"Uh… why?" I said kind of scared.

He started looking down and didn't reply for a minute. I was still trapped between his arms. So I just closed my eyes and waited until he released me. I guess he saw me closing my eyes, so he kissed me. It last for at least two minutes I think. When he had let go I had opened my eyes.

"You're a good kisser." He said with a grin.

"I-I am?" I said blushing more than ever.

"Yes well I'll see you after school. I'm goanna walk you home." Raven said winking at me.

"Um ok." I said as I followed him, as I leave I saw Rena quickly walking away the opposite direction of where I was heading and she went on stage. I guess she is auditioning after all.

When we left the auditorium it was around 11:20 I thought I should go to the library instead of lunch. I'm not a big eater, after lunch it's 4th hour. I'm also a library aid at that time.

As I started walking down the hall, I had saw Rena running out of the auditorium crying. Maybe she didn't make it or… worse she saw Raven kissing me. I thought about that as I enter the library. When I came in I saw Ara sitting all alone at a table for 2. I went over to her and as she looked up I said hi.

"Hi I'm Eve." I said smiling at her.

"Hello." Ara said smiling as well.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked her nicely.

"Yeah of course." She said smiling at me.

Raven's Point of View:

Eve was auditioning for the spring play? Man, I should've listen to Rena and went for Romeo. She was an amazing actor, she also glisten in the spotlight.

*sigh* "Maybe it's not too late to audition for the part." I had said softly making sure no one had heard me.

"What part?" A girl I had asked.

As I turned around it was Eve.

"Uhh Hey Eve." I said blushing.

"Hi Raven." She said giving me a friendly grin.

"So what were you talking about?" Eve asked eagerly.

"Oh um I was just wondering if I should join the play or not." I replied looking away kind of blushing.

As we walked out of the school, we didn't really talk. We both just looked the opposite direction. I knew she was scared and nervous by the peachy color of her face. Honestly I didn't care what happens now, because I've been having feelings for her since grade school. I wonder if she ever knew that? Since it was quiet and none of us knew what to say. I kind of just scooted closer to her and then grabbed her hand.

"E-eve…?" I asked still holding her hand and walking.

"Y-yes?" She said nervously.

"Remember that day when I kiss you under that tree in 1st grade?" I said smiling a bit and blushing.

"Y-yeah." Eve said looking down.

"Yeah weren't those the good days?" I said looking up at the sky smiling.

"Y-yeah." Eve said still looking down.

"What's wrong Eve?" I asked while looking at her.

"Remember what you told me that day?" She asked.

"Hmm no not really." I replied.

Eve had said nothing and she looked kind of sad. But at that exact moment I remembered.

"Oh yeah now I remember!" I said as I turned around to face her.

She just stared at me like she was waiting for me to say it. So I did.

"Eve, I-I love you." I said blushing deeply.

She didn't say anything but I could tell she was in shock. Her face is redder than ever. Afterwards I didn't say anything either. I only blankly looked in her eyes. I don't know why but every time I do I just get the urged to kiss her. And of course I did, I leaned in and kissed her again…

End of Chapter 1

~Author's Note~

Alright guys, that was my first Elsword Fanfic.

Thank's for reading and Chapter 2 coming soon.

Raven x Eve

(I also play the game so if you do too, we should play sometime m'kay?)


End file.
